The present invention relates to truck-mounted mechanisms for lifting and lowering heavy cable reels between the ground and a first position at the rearward end of a flatbed truck, and for transferring the cable reel between the rearward position and a forward position on the truck for storage and transportation. A second cable reel may be lifted and lowered between the ground and a position at the rearward end of the truck. Such a truck makes it unnecessary to use a separate trailer for transporting the cable reels.
Pertinent prior art patents includes Hall, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,082; Hall, 3,902,612; and Kraeft, 4,091,946.